Ellentétes szerelem
by Roro R
Summary: Ezegyizé. Fluff, töménytelen fluff Anglia x OC, érdekes cukiság szerintem x3


Halkan ücsörögve egy alacsonyan szálló felhőn kémleltem a földet, mígnem észrevettem kedves kis démonom. Felvillanyozva pattantam le a felhőről, s lesből letámadtam. Ő persze elkapott, én pedig hisztisen fújtatva lehuppantam a fűbe:  
- Téged sose lehet meglepni? – szögeztem neki kérdésem.  
- Nem hát – vigyorodott el győztesen. Morogtam egy sort, és észrevétlenül megigazgattam a ruhám ujjába rejtett kis levélkét. Neki címeztem, de szemtől-szembe nem mertem neki odaadni. Így most csak maradtam annál, hogy gyönyörködtem a látványában. Középmagas, kicsit vézna alkatú, lángvörös hajú fiú tejfehér bőrrel, és ragyogó zöld szemmel. Szinte mindig ugyanabban az öltönyben van, csak a nyakkendője színét változtatja. Bár azt sem mindig, de az mellékes. Démoni mivoltát aprócska szarvai a fején, denevérszárnyai és a háromszögben végződő farkincája árulja el. Arca az esetek többségében durcimorci arckifejezést veszi fel, de ritkán (ezer alkalomból egyszer… na jó, kétszer) azért mosolyog is. A jelleme… nos a jelleméről könyvet lehetne írni, de komolyan. Hol kedves, aranyos, jószívű és vicces, hol meg gonosz, undok, rideg és túlontúl is szarkasztikus. Ilyen mozaikosan összetett, érdekes démon. Persze mindentől függetlenül velem szemben nagy többségben az először felsorolt jellemvonásokat mutatja. Lehet kicsit túl sokáig gondolkodhattam, mert egy idő után kérdőn nézett rám:  
- Valami gond van? Magadhoz képest csöndben vagy – ült le mellém.  
Lassan megráztam a fejemet, és komolyan elgondolkodtam. Mi lesz akkor, ha odaadom neki a levelet. Kinevet? Vagy csak egyszerűen hidegen hagyja majd? Nagy elgondolkodásomat megunva, kedves kis démonom oldalba bökött, mire ugrottam egyet:  
- Te idióta! – vinnyogtam, majd lefagyva vettem észre, hogy kihullott a levélke a ruhám ujjából. Meglepődve pillantott a papír fecnire, nekem pedig az arcom kezdte felvenni az ő hajának színét. Lehajolt érte, felvette, majd rám nézett:  
- Ezt nekem…? – Még mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatát bólintottam, és el is takartam magamat a szárnyaimmal. Azért a tollaim közül kikukkantva is tökéletesen láthattam a reakcióit, miközben olvasta. A szeme boldogan csillogott, arcán halvány pír bukkant fel, szája mosolyra görbült. Ez a látvány megnyugtatta hevesen dobogó szívemet, és összecsuktam szárnyaimat. Odalépett hozzám, és egyenesen a szemembe nézett:  
- Jól bánsz a szavakkal, angyal – somolygott. Erre én is halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Hm, minő megtisztelő bók – kuncogtam. A szívem még mindig a torkomban dobogott, és már fúrta az oldalamat a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mit válaszol rá. Nem kellett sokáig várnom, mert pár pillanattal később lehajolt hozzám, és apró csókot hintett ajkaimra. Majdnem elájultam, de tartottam magamat.  
- Azt hiszem, megkaptam a választ – nevettem fel, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Ha szeretnéd, bővebb választ is tudok adni… – sokat sejtetően elvigyorodott, mire adtam neki egy maflást. A fejét fogva röppent fel, én pedig utána. Hátszél volt, így mind ő, mind én gyorsabban haladtunk. Bár közben különféle manőverekkel próbált lerázni, én egyszerűen kihasználtam a szél segítségét, így egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültem hozzá. Észre se vett, csak arra figyelt, hogy ne menjen neki semminek. Ezzel csak esélyt adott a nyerésre. Gyorsítottam, majd kezemet kinyújtva elkaptam a farkincáját. Megrándult, és felnyüszített:  
- Ez övön aluli húzás volt! – nyüszögte bekönnyezve.  
- Ezt látod eltaláltad – vihorásztam.  
Vissza akart vágni, de esélytelenül. Ehelyett inkább rám vetette magát és elkezdett csikizni. Nevetve próbáltam lelökni magamról, de erősebb volt, mint én. Meg mondjuk körülbelül négyszáz méter magasan voltunk a levegőben, tehát nem lett volna jó ötlet lelökni innen. Ügyesen kikecmeregtem szerencsétlen helyzetemből, és elspuriztam. Persze követett, de jelenleg az érdekelt, hogy megmeneküljek. Naplementéig kergetőztünk, amikor ugyanis abba kellett hagynunk. Szomorkás arccal fordultam felé:  
- Haza kell mennem – sóhajtottam.  
- Muszáj? – elhúzta a száját. Látszott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki a dolog. Határozottan aranyos volt.  
- Sajnos igen. Bár az igazat megvallva még maradnék egy kicsit – duruzsoltam.  
Elmosolyodott. Lehajolt hozzám, majd egy búcsúcsókot lopott tőlem:  
- Majd holnap találkozunk ugyanitt – kuncogott, majd el is tűnt.  
Mosolyogva tértem haza a Mennyországba, és már alig vártam a következő napot, hogy újra lássam őt. Aludni is alig bírtam. Izgatott voltam, és amint reggel lett, szélsebesen röppentem le a földre csak őt keresve, majd amint megtaláltam, boldogan vetettem magam a nyakába, és együtt kezdtünk egy új napot.

_**Vége**_


End file.
